Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow and, more particularly, to a trigger labor-saving structure of the crossbow.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional crossbow contains a body and a limb. The body has a crossbow stock formed on a rear end thereof, a trigger arranged on a front end of the crossbow stock, a connection mount connected on the trigger, and a sight telescope fixed on the connection mount. The limb is in an arc shape and is mounted adjacent to a front end of the body. The limb intersects with the body, so that the body and the limb are formed in a cross shape. In operation, a bowstring is pulled backward to hook on the trigger, an arrow is placed on the body to correspond to the bowstring, and a target is aimed by using the sight telescope. Thereafter, the trigger is pressed, so that the bowstring removes from the trigger, and so that the arrow is pushed to shoot outwardly.
A conventional trigger assembly contains a trigger and a string hook member. The trigger has a stop face defined on an end thereof, and the string hook member has an engagement face formed on an end thereof and corresponding to the stop face. When the bowstring is pulled rearward to be hooked by the string hook member, the engagement face of the string hook member is stopped by the stop face of the trigger. While pulling the trigger, the stop face of the trigger removes from the engagement face of the string hook member, so that the bowstring removes from the string hook member, and so that an arrow is pushed by the bowstring to shoot outwardly.
However, the stop face of the trigger and the engagement face of the string hook member are plane to produce friction resistance between the stop face and the engagement face greatly, thus pulling the trigger troublesomely as triggering the trigger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.